Maelstrom of the Kal'dorei
by Salamander789
Summary: One Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in another world on a giant tree due to the machinations of Orochimaru. Can the jinchuriki help this war stricken world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So The Forest of Death Part 2?

Naruto Uzumaki was confused. He remembered the past hour quite clearly. He had beaten Kabuto with his pure unadulterated awesomeness, and was just about to shove an almost perfectly formed Rasengan right into his gut...

When the entire landscape shifted around him completely. Caught off guard by the change of scenery, and the lack of a kunai digging into his hand, Naruto completely lost his balance.

"WHA-!"

 _WHOOSH_

 _BOOM!_

His Rasengan crashed into the same muddy soil that now occupied the insides of his mouth, creating a spherical imprint.

Silence.

Drops of water echoed around him, and finally Naruto got to his knees, looking around at his new surroundings.

"AHH GOTTHAMIT!" Dirt sprayed out of his mouth, and he quickly spat it all out.

Looking around, Naruto's face only got more and more frustrated, just where the hell was he?

It looked like he was in some sort of dark cave, the walls and ground were all a strange mixture of brown and mossy green. Cobwebs were littered everywhere, hell some of them were the size of his entire body!

 _Skitter_

Chills surged down his spine as the blonde slowly creaked his head to look behind him, only to come face-to-face with a spider larger than his torso.

"Ah hell no!" Immediately Naruto jumped back, brandishing one of his kunai in front him in a defensive position. The spider was one of the ugliest and creepiest creatures he had ever seen in his life, and that was saying something seeing as how he had fought Gaara in his half human half one tailed demon form.

The spider's pincers twitched, and Naruto dodged to the right of the incoming lunge, he quickly lodged his kunai deep into the head of the creature, a slow dying hiss letting him know that it was down for the count.

"And stay down, you bastard"

After dislodging his kunai, Naruto stood up straight and looked around, finding that he was in a two way tunnel.

"Uhh, straight it is… I guess…"

While walking down his chosen path, he couldn't help but wonder how Jiraiya and that old granny Tsunade were doing…

"AHH CRAP! GRANNY'S FIGHTING THAT FOUR EYED FREAK ALL BY HERSELF NOW!" Naruto shouted out to the ceiling above him. His voice echoed for a few seconds and he immediately shot his hands to cover his mouth.

'Great, bet every bug in this place heard that…'

As if to confirm his thoughts, the Uzumaki turned around to find tens of spiders skittering towards him, hissing the entire way.

Then one dropped from the ceiling 5 feet in front of him.

"SHIT!"

The jinchuuriki bolted back down the cave, dodging left and right as the spiders popped out to grab him at every corner.

"WHY ME! WHY!"

Just when he thought he would be running forever, the blond turned around another corner and saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes! Get me out of here!" Naruto ran as hard he could, feeling the slight scratches of claws and pincers just barely grazing his back and legs.

Only a few more yards away from the exit, a single spider dropped down in front of the boy and pounced on him, pinning his arms and legs into the ground while biting into his jugular.

The spider savored the taste of its prey, the juices of a fresh kill providing sus-

 _POOF_

Suddenly smoke surround the ground beneath the bug and the phantom taste of blood was no more, only to be replaced by hard crunchy wood.

Naruto smirked as he neared the light of the exit

'Thank you for the extra lessons on the substitution jutsu, Iruka-sensei…'

Naruto's form bolted out of the cave and into the light.

"FREEDOM!"

The blonde fell down onto the ground panting and rolled onto his back, chest heaving from exertion. He looked up at the sky above, and noticed he could see the full moon through the canopy.

'Well at least there's something I recognize.' Naruto remained still for a time catching his breath, the sounds of the forest around him calmed his mind, almost lulling him to sleep.

"Hello there young one!"

"AH!"

Naruto jumped out of his skin for the tenth time that day and whirled to face who was talking to him, his mouth dropping in shock Standing before him was a half horse half… human thing. Her bottom torso was that of a horse or deer, while the upper half was like a human. However what really caught his attention were her eyes glowing white like the moon above them.

The creature smiled at him disarmingly, "What brings you to Shadowglen?"

 **And scene. I know, it's not the best fanfic ever, and I am not a pro writer either, but if any of you out there are writers yourselves and have tips please share them! And please review! I am mostly writing this fic out of the need for more Naruto X Warcraft crossover fics, which I'm disappointed by the fact that there are only like 88 on , most of which are unfinished. The upcoming chapters will be much longer than this, this is just to post as a sort of prologue, and also to see if you guys want me to continue with this story or not. Anywhos, thanks in advance for any reviews, and please be brutally honest, I really do want to improve my writing here. I do feel like I should have lengthened this chapter a bit, maybe provided some more detail slash introspection on Naruto's end, but at same time I'm not attempting to write a novel either. See ya guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aze-what?

Tenaron Stormgrip sat at his desk atop Aldrassil, a scowl slowly forming on his face as he read the most recent reports from Darnassus. Barely one day had passed since the great quake that shook the very roots of their ancient tree, and the news from his superiors was anything but good.

The world was in turmoil, and Tyrande now required him to send nearly all of the sentinels not required for guard duty in Shadowglen to assist in the aftermath.

'It seems I will no longer have a courier to deliver the waters of the moonwell to Dolanaar... '

Tenaron sat back in his seat with a sigh, and stared into the space above him, pondering his situation. Then suddenly, an idea struck him.

Tenaron abruptly stood from his seat and went to fetch one of the guards keeping watch outside of his abode, 'Perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone.'

"Sentinel Lyandra!"

The elf not even a full two paces to his right squeaked, his booming voice had nearly deafened her.

"Yes, Lord Stormgrip?"

Tenaron smirked at the guard, "Send for Fallonis Whitearrow, and tell her I have a task for her that will help solve both of our problems."

/-/

"So let me get this straight." Naruto stated, his face the perfect example of frustration.

He raised his arm suddenly and pointed at his new companion, Tarindrella, "You are something called a dryad,"

Nod

"And this is the home of people called Night Elves, which is a giant tree in the middle of the ocean..."

Nod

"On a world called Aze-somethin'…"

"Azeroth, Naruto, but I am surprised you managed to remember most of what I have told you so far."

The strange pair had been walking for quite a while now, with Tarindrella filling in the blanks for him as they went.

From everything he had learned so far Naruto had come to one conclusion.

"God hates me, ya know…"

Even though it was just a whisper, his companion had heard him nonetheless

"I doubt anybody could hate you Naruto, especially our goddess Elune," The dryad continued, her eyes shifting to take in the young boy next to her, "I believe you were sent here for a special purpose."

Naruto's eyes widened in curiosity, "You think so huh? What kind of purpose?"

The dryad's constant smile seemed to change in appearance, giving off a mysterious air, "I do not know, but I do know that you will do great things."

The jinchuriki smirked, "Of course I will! I'm gonna be Hokage someday ya know!"

The dryad giggled, and the two continued their journey to Aldrassil.

/-/

The creaking and shifting of wood signaled to Tenaron that someone had entered his quarters.

Shifting in his seat, Tenaron greeted his newest guest, "Greetings-"

He paused, taking in the night elf standing before him.

"...Fallonis…"

Fallonis Whitearrow was something of a prodigy amongst her peers. Her skill with the bow and arrow nearly unparalleled in comparison to even most of her superiors. She also seemed to be gifted with the ability to wield a glaive as if it were an extension of her own body, gliding around her opponents and then striking them with both speed and accuracy.

If he were to be completely honest, Tenaron had no clue why she had chosen to be a Sentinel, she would have had great success as a Huntress or Rogue.

Not to mention she wouldn't be nearly as bored as she was now.

However she was not known just for her skills.

It was no secret amongst the various communities of elves on Teldrassil that Fallonis was, as the humans often stated, "a keeper". The Sentinel garnered both male and female attention in spades, and even Tenaron found himself entranced by the way the moon seemed to cast itself on her long white hair, and toned violet-blue skin.

To counterbalance her beauty, the sentinel's facial tattoos also gave her an air of ruggedness, which helped to keep the more weak-willed suitors at bay.

Fallonis cleared her throat, interrupting his introspection, and Tenaron had the decency to blush at the annoyed look on his guest's face.

"You said you had need of me, Tenaron?"

The watcher of Aldrassil quickly strode to his desk and grabbed the letter he had penned for Dentaria, a resident priestess in Shadowglen.

"Yes, as probably already know, the great quake we experienced yesterday has required me to dispatch most of the sentinels here in Shadowglen to assist with matters in Darkshore and beyond," Tenaron walked up to Fallonis and handed her his letter, she read it as he continued, "I need somebody to help fill in the shoes of our moonwell's courier, and I have decided that somebody will be you."

Looking up at her superior, Fallonis raised a single eyebrow at him, "And you have decided that this is the best use of your resources?"

He was prepared with his own rebuttal, "You are not just some glorified courier, Sentinel Whitearrow, in fact you are the only one I can trust to protect our precious waters and deliver them to Dolanaar unharmed."

When rank doesn't get you anywhere, use flattery instead.

"Besides, at this point would you rather have me send you back to work with Illithaine?"

Fallonis' eyes widened and Tenaron smirked. While the sentinel was usually able to keep most romantics away, Illithaine had proven to be a very determined bachelor. Even worse, Fallonis had no way of keeping away from him, what with his need for assistance in keeping the various wild animals around Shadowglen in check.

"No sir, I accept this task"

Tenaron turned back to his desk and sat down, offering a parting comment as she left, "Dentaria already has the vial prepared for you to deliver, she should be waiting for you at the twin pools below…"

/-/

Sweat rolled down the priestess' cheek as she attempted to save her fellow elf's life.

Dentaria Silverglade had been waiting patiently for the courier to arrive and collect the vial she had been safekeeping, only for Iverron to come stumbling out of trees and collapse in front of her.

She quickly began treating his wounds, which she noticed seemed to come from the spiders that occupied Shadowthread Cave to the North.

His bleeding had stopped, but the poison was still wreaking havoc within.

It was infuriating, here she was surrounded by Moon Petal Lillies, which could easily cure the elf, yet she couldn't go off to collect them for fear the poison would overwhelm Iverron's body before she could return.

So she waited, healing Iverron with the Light constantly for 5 hours.

Where was that courier!?

"Dentaria!"

The priestess' head snapped up and she almost let out a sigh in relief, but stopped when she noticed that her help was not alone.

"Tarindrella! Thank Elune…" The priestess shifted her gaze towards the oddity in this situation, "Why is a human with you?"

The dryad galloped towards Iverron her gaze full of worry, "I will explain later, it would seem our friend needs help."

Dentaria shook her head and nodded, dying friend first, strange human boy second.

The boy ran up to her, a large smile on his face, and jabbed at himself with his thumb, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service! Just tell me whatcha need!"

Dentaria found herself smiling for some reason, it would this boy's confidence was infectious.

"Thankyou… Naruto… I need Moonpetal Lillies, they are giant white flowers sprouting around the edges of these pools, do you see them?

Naruto squinted and looked around, noticing that a few of the flowers were larger than the others, with long, thin, white petals.

Nodding to himself, Naruto asked, "How many do you need?"

"As many as you can gather, their healing potential is only strong in large amounts."

Naruto stood up straight and saluted the priestess, "On it lady, you'll have your flowers in no time!"

Before Dentaria could respond, the boy did something that would have been unbelievable if she had no prior knowledge of the Arcane before.

"Shadowclone Jutsu!"

Puffs of smoke covered the area for a few seconds, before dissipating and revealing exactly ten more clones of Naruto.

"You know what to do guys! Scatter!"

With a wave of his hand, Naruto's clones scoured the area and started collecting Moonpetal Lillies, the real Naruto somewhere amongst them.

Dentaria stared in shock while making sure she didn't stop tending to Iverron.

"Where did you find this boy Tarindrella?"

The dryad shook her head, equally surprised as the priestess, "I found him running out of Shadowthread cave, but I have no clue as to how he got there in the first place…"

Dentaria paused once again when a large pile of flowers was dropped in front her, along with the grinning form of Naruto.

"Mission complete!"

/-/

 **Scene 2, I was really inspired to write this out for you guys real quick since the last chapter didnt really show my writing style too well. Hopefully this chapter gives you a better idea of where I'm going with this story. Thankyou for your reviews and favorites. If any of you are experienced writers yourselves please review and give constructive criticism, as I do feel I have plenty I can improve on. Thanks in advance, and see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A sense of awe fell over Naruto as he watched the white light dance about Dentaria's hands. Every movement of her fingers teemed with purpose, and he quickly found himself falling into a trance. After a few minutes of healing, the Iverron's face seemed to relax, and his breaths slowed down. Then, as soon as it had come, the light vanished.

Dentaria stood while slightly dusting off her robes, "It is done, but he will require further rest," she then turned and bowed low before Naruto, "I thank you for your assistance child. I am sure Iverron will be thankful as well."

The blond scratched the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks, "Ah it was nothin' ya know…" Naruto then came to a sudden realization, "wait, can that magic stuff heal the brain too!?"

The priestess either did not know the answer to his question, or never heard it all, "You're bleeding." Before he could react the elf had already started healing the wounds inflicted from stopping Kabuto's kunai with his bare hand.

As she tended to his hand, Naruto's mind wandered off, thinking about how Sasuke and the others must be doing. He would never admit it, but he did care about that jerk, and he also knew that the granny was his best shot at fixing whatever Itachi had done to him.

"Your hand should heal quickly. I noticed that a scar was already forming. You heal quite fast for a human."

For a second Naruto was caught off guard, so he quickly came up with an excuse, "Ah yeah, it's just something I got from my parents." Try as he might he couldn't keep the longing from coming into his voice at the statement, "anyways, thankyou Den-, Denta-"

"Dentaria" The priestess' voice most definitely sounded amused.

"I'll just settle for pretty lady, I was never good with names anyway... "

The dryad that had been silent up until then decided to pipe in, "So that's why you call me Tari instead of Tarindrella?"

Not embarrassed at all, Naruto nodded his head.

Dentaria couldn't help but laugh out loud, of course a child barely into puberty would refer to a dryad, a daughter of the Demi-God Cenarius, with a nickname of all things.

"Ah that's right! Do you know how I can get back home lady!?" the whiskered boy looked up to Dentaria with hopeful eyes as she formed a response.

"I know of a few ways, but you are fair distance from the Eastern Kingdoms."

Naruto's brow creased in frustration, "Eastern Kingdoms? No, I'm from Konoha, in the Elemental Nations."

Tarindrella stepped up besides Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder, "It would appear Naruto here is a human from another world, Dentaria."

Dentaria almost narrowed her eyes in suspicion before quickly shaking her head, 'No, if the boy was a demon in disguise the dryad surely would have sensed it by now.' Instead, the priestess gave Naruto the most apologetic smile she could offer, "I must apologize Naruto, I can not think of any ways to get you home right now." The blonde's hopeful expression sank, but the priestess continued, "However, I believe it would be in your best interest to seek out a mage, they are the ones who carry the most knowledge about ferrying people across great distances." The priestess tried her best to keep any bias out of her words. It was well known that Night Elves despised the Arcane, however with the recent upheaval throughout Azeroth, it would seem that the Highborne would soon be making a return to their society.

"So I just need to find one of these mage guys right? That doesn't sound too hard!" Like flipping a coin, both Naruto's confidence, and his optimism, returned in spades.

'What I would give to be naive again' Dentaria thought with a wistful smile.

The jinchuuriki then gained a sort of sheepish look on his face while he scratched the back of his head, " So uh… where can I find a mage anyways?"

The priestess paused before giving her answer, "Luckily, while our kind are not too trustful of the Arcane, we still acknowledge its usefulness. If you were to travel to our capital, Darnassus, you should be able to find a mage with enough knowledge to at least set you in the right direction."

Naruto crossed his arms with determination and seemingly nodded to himself, "Right! Darnasas, got it!" Dentaria and Tarindrella couldn't help but smile once again, before they heard rustling from the bushes behind them.

From the brush came another night elf, one that Dentaria easily recognized.

Naruto couldn't keep the heat from his cheeks as he took in the newcomer. Long silver-white hair contrasted violet-blue skin. The most definitely female night elf seemed to hold more weight and muscle than Dentaria from the way she walked and held herself.

That, and her silver breastplate barely covered her toned midriff.

Naruto locked eyes with her, and for the first time found himself shrinking from another's gaze. She almost reminded him of that proctor-lady from the Forest of Death.

'Geez, she's kinda… intense…'

Deeming the boy an unlikely threat, the Sentinel greeted Dentaria, "Lady Silverglade, I apologize for my tardiness."

The blonde tilted his head at her speech, it almost sounded too formal.

"It's quite alright Fallonis, in fact, your timing couldn't be any more perfect." Dentaria responded, much to the courier's confusion. The priestess made a gesture to Naruto, "This boy here will be travelling to Darnassus, and I was hoping you might escort him there."

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled to himself, "I dont need a bodyguard…" He underestimated the elf's hearing.

"While you may know where you are going, Naruto, do you know how to get there?"

The jinchuuriki opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut when he realized she was right. It didn't stop him from mumbling though. Something among lines of 'I would have gotten there somehow'

Dentaria shook her head and put her hand on the boy's shoulder with a reproachful gaze, "I don't doubt that you can protect yourself, but sometimes it is best to rely on others for help don't you agree?"

Naruto stared back into her eyes and an unknown feeling leapt from his chest. The boy was used to being scolded many times throughout his life, but it wasn't often constructive. In fact, he could only think of three people who seemed to genuinely care that he grew from those scoldings. His current teacher Kakashi, the old man Sarutobi, and his academy instructor, Iruka. Yet somehow this experience felt different from all the others.

He quickly shook his head and put his thoughts to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on getting home.

In a low voice the boy replied, "I understand…"

Tarindrella smiled while watching the scene, as a being in tune with nature, she knew that something had happened between the two, perhaps she didn't know exactly what it was, but it was good, and that's all she needed to know.

Dentaria squeezed Naruto's shoulder reassuringly before letting go, and turned towards Fallonis, who didn't know what to make of what she had just seen, "Would it be alright if he came with you?"

The Sentinel looked at Naruto with a piercing gaze, one that seemed to spear right through him.

Unintentionally he started to sweat a little.

"Very well, if he can carry his weight-"

"Hey!"

"-then he may come with me." Fallonis finished.

Dentaria nodded with a content smile and pulled out a medium-sized vial from the satchel around her waist, "Thank you for doing this favor, here is the vial you need to deliver first, I have already filled it with the moonwell's waters." As she handed the vial to the Sentinel, Naruto stared, surprised to notice that the water it contained seemed to be glowing.

"I will be sure to deliver it to Corithras as fast as possible."

Fallonis turned to Naruto, "I suggest we leave as soon as possible."

'There's that same cold attitude again. This is gonna be a long journey, isn't it…' The boy whined inside his head.

The jinchuuriki nodded at Fallonis, but walked up to Tarindrella, and stuck out his hand, "Well, guess this is goodbye then…"

The dryad let out another mysterious laugh, and gripped his hand, despite it being an odd expression for her kind, "I think you and I will be seeing each-other sooner than you think, Naruto." The blonde looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off. Tarindrella stared at the two other night elves, and nodded in acknowledgement, before galloping off into the forest once again.

Naruto then looked at Dentaria, unsure whether he should shake her hand also.

Dentaria stepped forward and gave him a small hug, making the boy's eyes widen. Stepping back, the elf spoke, "Be safe, Naruto, and know that wherever you go, you will always have friends here in Shadowglen."

Naruto smiled, a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"Right!"

/-/

 **Too sappy? After looking back at my past chapters I felt a bit disappointed with the lack of character in the, well, characters. So hopefully this fleshed them out a bit more. Please give me reviews, criticism or not, since it will encourage me to move forward. I don't have a set schedule for this story, I will try to make sure you get a chapter a week or twice a week, depending on how college goes. See you guys soon! I think I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer, maybe 5000 words or so, we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Naruto finished saying his goodbyes, Fallonis immediately expressed their need for provisions before they could head out for Dolanaar.

Which was why he now found himself inside of a giant tree… on top of another giant tree. He knew he wasn't the sharpest kunai of the bunch, but couldn't the first Hokage also do the same thing these guys did? Make a giant tree and and laugh at anyone who dared to try and scale the thing?

He shifted in his seat on one of the wooden benches and looked over to where Fallonis stood, bartering for food and an extra satchel. She was… mysterious? Naruto didn't know what to make of her, which was odd seeing as how usually he could get a feel for a person pretty fast. She hadn't spoken more than two or three sentences on their way to Aldrassil, and he had a feeling that it would remain the same on their way to Dolanaar. It wasn't Fallonis exactly that worried him though, it was his predicament. What if these mages couldn't find a way for him to get home? What happened to Sasuke, Granny Tsunade, and that old perv Jiraiya?

He looked up and brought up his arms to catch a brown satchel the Sentinel had tossed at him, "Are you ready child?"

He frowned, "It's Naruto."

Fallonis raised an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly.

"My name is Naruto" he grumbled as he fiddled with the satchel, securing it around his waist. Would it kill somebody to give him a little more respect? It's not like he was the only thing holding back a giant nine-tailed fox inside his stomach from destroying everything in sight. The blonde looked up and noticed that the woman had ignored him, and had already started walking towards the exit of the tree. He jogged a bit to catch up with her while waving at the male trader behind him, and continued where he had left off, "What's your deal anyways? You've barely talked to me the whole way here!"

Fallonis looked as if she were about to respond, when a loud shout interrupted her.

"Fallonis!"

The pair had just stepped out onto the cobbled road outside of Aldrassil, and looked over to see a male night elf running in their direction. He vaulted over a fallen tree branch before stopping in front of them, catching his breath.

The newcomer had pale blue skin, cyan hair, and was carrying a long brown staff in one of his hands. He looked up to Fallonis with a small smile, "I heard the news from Dentaria," a small grin tugged at his lips, "were you truly so bored that you decided to become a babysitter?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the comment but he stayed silent.

"He's just a boy who wandered too far from his parents. I will be escorting him to Darnassus. Please be quick, we are short on time, Illithaine." the Sentinel stated.

Illithaine stared at Naruto, "I… see… In any case," he pulled out what seemed to be a silver talisman in the shape of a claw from his pocket. A string of brown yarn was threaded through it, making it into a makeshift necklace, "Please, take this with you, think of it as a charm for good luck.."

As he gave her the talisman, the night elf cupped her hand in his, "I know this may seem paranoid to you, but please be careful. Teldrassil is not as safe as it seems, especially after that disastrous earthquake…"

Fallonis nodded, not showing any signs of returning the same affection.

Illithaine, unsure if he should say anything else, bowed and muttered a quick 'good luck' before taking off in the same direction he came from.

Naruto watched the the elf's retreating back, "That was…. weird…" Fallonis seemed to let out a small hum in agreement.

"Yes, but he has always been that way, he doesn't get the chance to interact with others often, unless they are animals." Fallonis looked down at the charm in her hands once more before pocketing it, "Follow me child, we will need to make a quick detour while on our way to Dolanaar."

The boy nodded, and stepped forward while looking up to the guarded gate that exited the valley of Shadowglen.

"So where are we going then?"

"A small village called Starbreeze. I will need to fill another vial with water from one of its moonwells."

Naruto let out a grunt in acknowledgement to hide his confusion. He didn't really understand what moonwells were, just that their water glowed.

He decided to satiate his curiosity with a different question instead, "So uh, you guys really like nature, and animal stuff, huh?"

Fallonis let out an uncharacteristic snort at his phrasing. In truth, she didn't mind the constant barrage of questions. It was entertaining to watch a human, no matter their age, try and wrap their heads around her kin's culture, "Yes. I will not go into the details, but our kind have experienced the consequences of turning our backs on nature before…" Her eyes grew distant, before coming back to reality once again, "Even now we still bear those scars, our immortality long since lost."

Shifting his satchel a bit, Naruto ignored the stares of the four sentinels guarding the only entrance into Shadowglen, "You guys used to be immortal?" He looked up at her, his head tilted in fascination.

"How did you become... not immortal?" He scoffed at himself for the wording but quickly got over it. If speeches were his specialty then he wouldn't be a ninja.

Noting that they still had quite a ways to go before reaching Starbreeze, Fallonis told the story she had personally taken part in.

The story of the War of the Ancients, and the Great Sundering.

While she had been quite young at the time, and as a result had not played that large of a role in the events surrounding the Burning Legion's first invasion of Azeroth, she had still slain hundreds of demons in service of the Sentinels. She often thanked Elune for being a quick learner, otherwise she may not have survived the demonic onslaught. Fallonis would forever remember when she first picked up her glaive from the fallen form of her mother, a sentinel like herself, and had quite recklessly charged into a line of demons. Her swings were desperate and without guidance or skill, but by Elune's grace she had survived.

As she told her story, Naruto grimaced and felt at his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder if the demon fox inside of him was related to the demons that had devastated her people and the world he now found himself on. What was worse was the expression on her face. It was mirror-image of the villagers' faces back at home. He only received two kinds of gazes back in Konoha. One was a look of irritation or annoyance, like he was a bug that just kept multiplying and coming back. The other was haunted, as if someone was seeing… well a demon.

It hurt, and Fallonis' story only served to remind him of his burden.

"Does my tale scare you child?" Fallonis had watched his reactions carefully, and couldn't bring herself to blame him if he was. To this day her experiences haunted her.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking, his stare focused on the palm of his right hand.

"No."

Naruto clenched his fist, and for the first time Fallonis saw the overflowing determination in his eyes, "One day, I'm gonna be Hokage, which means I need to be strong enough to defend my village, and its people," Naruto thought back to the multiple times in his life he had been frozen by fear. Those two ninja that had ambushed his team on his first mission with Team 7, his first encounter with Zabuza, Orochimaru, "I can't afford to be afraid anymore." Fallonis stayed rooted in her spot as Naruto resumed his march forward, acting as if he hadn't just matured past his age with his previous statement. She followed after him with the newfound knowledge that he wasn't just some ordinary human boy.

Perhaps there was more to Naruto than she had bothered to notice before.

/-/

The satyr observed the grells and furbolgs bustling about beneath his perch in Fel Rock.

Lord Melenas was spiteful. He had originally been a devout druid, holding the same desires and whims as the rest of his brethren, but that all changed when he was shown the truth. The burning truth that would soon come to envelop this world and the rest of the universe. There was no escape from the Burning Legion, in fact, there was no need to escape it at all. If anything, the Legion was their saviour; their knight in shining armor. The destruction of everything would save them all from the all encompassing terror of the Void.

How he pitied his once brothers and sisters. They were the blind leading the blind, stumbling through the darkness yet fighting desperately against the torch his Master offered them.

If they could not see reason, then they would die as the ignorant fools they were.

Melenas turned to the satyr beside him, "You know the price for failure Zenn, intercept the courier and bring the vials to Vorlus."

Without warning, Melenas pushed his fellow satyr off his perch and into the cave below, causing him to land on his chest and let out a grunt of pain. Zenn sneered up at Melenas before getting up and walking away, his clawed hand pawing at his chest as he left.

Yes, the elves would soon pay the price for their defiance.

/-/

 **Alright, so I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than I would like but I didn't want to leave you all in the dark for a whole week thinking I had abandoned this story or something like that. I have been busy with college and work lately, but I finally got the time to sit down and write this chapter out for you guys. As usual, please review and leave feedback for me please! It makes me a better writer in the end, which makes for a better story. Thank you in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Satyr

Chapter 5

A loud, burly grunt resounded throughout a clearing in the woods of Teldrassil, followed by a loud thump and the closing of a single large cage.

Naruto Uzumaki had always been told he was quite lucky, at least that's what the pervy sage had always told him when he brought him out to go gambling whilst looking for Tsunade. He could think of countless times where lady luck had seemed to be on his side and was quite thankful for that gift.

However recently it looked like his well was starting to run a little dry.

Another creak of a cage door opening and another thump followed by the cage closing was heard and Naruto looked across a small campfire to see Fallonis in much the same predicament as himself. He watched her expression morph from one of anger to a display of annoyance and….. Pity?

While recounting stories of old to him, Fallonis had mentioned the furbolg - primitive bear-like creatures that could stand and walk upright, and could even talk! That fact didn't really shock him too much since he had come from a world where talking toads and giant nine-tailed foxes existed but it was still fascinating all the same.

So imagine his surprise when one moment both him and Fallonis had been walking around a bend in the cobbled road heading toward Dolanaar when his world suddenly went black. Apparently, Fallonis didn't have much of a chance to fight back either.

A single large black furbolg walked up to the two cages and spoke in a rudimentary tongue that only the two other furbolg in the clearing could understand. The two kidnappers ran off into the woods carrying their newly plundered sack of goods with them.

Meanwhile the single furbolg that remained in the camp turned towards its captives and sneered menacingly before choosing a spot between the two cages and sitting down, effectively communicating that it was there to guard them.

"...Well?"

Fallonis looked up at Naruto curiously, the furbolg seemingly not caring at all about them talking to eachother.

"What?"

Naruto's visage became furious, and he stood up in his wooden cage, "What do you mean 'What?' Aren't we gonna get out of here and kick his ass!?"

The sentinel frowned and stared pointedly at Naruto's bound up hands, "And how exactly are you planning on escaping? In case you haven't noticed, child, our hands are bound, and there are no weapons to break out of these cages with," Each word she spoke only served to piss Naruto off even further, "We're better off waiting to be rescued, or figuring out what the furbolg want from us…"

It looked as if Naruto was about to snap, but he was interrupted by a hoarse laughter that became clearer as a figure stepped into the clearing from the treeline.

"Ha! Ohh you night elves never cease to amuse me..." A foul, furred creature stepped out into the only light in the clearing, the horns on its head gleamed, while its red eyes gave off an aura of madness, "What could these lame pawns possibly want with a night elf and a human brat of all things? If it weren't for me your corpses would be decaying in the woods right now." As if to clarify what he meant by pawns, the being swept his hand in a grand gesture towards the single furbolg in the area.

Fallonis bared her fangs and audibly hissed out a single word as she stood, "A Satyr!"

"A Satyr?" Naruto parroted with a questioning tone.

"Former Kaldorei that have been given the curse of the satyr," Fallonis explained, "their power comes at the price of their bodies." Naruto gave the demon a once-over and grimaced, how could anyone willingly do that to themselves?

It was then that Naruto noticed what was wrapped around the demon's waist, "Hey! He stole the water!"

The Satyr grinned widely while flashing its teeth "Congratulations! You figured it out!" he then proceeded to walk up to Naruto's cage, "Hmm what is a human brat of all things doing on Teldrassil?"

Fallonis quickly realized how much danger they were in, or rather, how much danger Naruto would be in if the Satyr remained focused on him.

"Oh, and, here's your prize~!"

"GAH!" Naruto saw stars as the Satyr unexpectedly punched through one of the openings in the cell, landing a direct hit to his face. The boy went to his knees as he attempted to clutch at his broken nose, blood streaming from the wound. Fallonis attempted to ignore her companion's cries of pain as she glared harshly at the Satyr.

"What do your kind want with the Moonwells?"

"Ahh, but that would be telling wouldn't it?" The satyr, having finally lost interest in Naruto, lumbered towards Fallonis, "Honestly, I shouldn't even be here. You know how it is these days, us demons are so busy we rarely have enough time to catch up with you heathens, however," Like he had done with Naruto the Satyr reached into Fallonis' cage and forcefully grabbed her by the chin, bringing her face to face with him, "I just couldn't resist the chance to play with the infamous Fallonis Whitearrow first…"

Fallonis' eyes widened in fear, she had heard the stories from the other sentinels herself. Satyr were not only infamous for their connection to the legion, but also for the sadistic pleasure they took in torturing her kind during the War of the Satyr.

'I can't believe I let myself get caught like this, if I hadn't let that child come with me...'

A devious smirk formed on the satyr's lips, "Yes, that's what i wanted to see, the fear in your eyes is almost intoxicating. I'm going to enjoy every moment we spend together-"

"Hey… shit for brains…" Naruto's low voice spoke out from behind the demon. The demon whirled around while snarling, "My name is… *sniff* Naruto Uzumaki…"

A low chuckle echoed from the its throat, "I could care less about who you are brat, but at least your parents knew to beat some proper manners into-"

"I wasn't telling you my name to be polite, I just.. wanted to let you know the name of the guy who is going beat your ass…"

Naruto smirked at the demon, his blue eyes displaying every bit of defiance he had in him.

"Shut up child! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Fallonis shouted, making the demon grin even more.

"Aww touching, it's like watching a mother hen try and protect her child," The Satyr stalked towards Naruto's cage, "I suppose I should return the favor then brat. My name is Zenn Foulhoof, and I am the one whose claws will soon be buried in your throat!"

Showing off an insane display of strength, the satyr flexed its claws to make them shaped like a spear, and thrusted into the blonde's cell. A wet squelching sound was audibly heard, and continued as Zenn lifted the boy from the broken remains of his former prison.

"Ah, the smell of a fresh kill, and you know what? I think this was my first human kill! What do you think, elf, should we celebrate this occasion together?"

If someone could be killed by a glare then Fallonis was sending the demon to hell with her eyes alone. The sentinel, having seen thousands of years of war, didn't respond to Zenn's provocations. Elune knew she wanted to curse him out though.

"Your kind will pay for this Zenn, don't think you can hide on Teldrassil forever."

Zenn's expression changed, almost as if he knew something she didn't, "Oh I am most certainly looking forward to it…"

However, Fallonis never got to question Zenn any further, as a series of events played out that left her completely speechless.

*POOF*

The once bleeding Naruto that had been impaled on Zenn's arm, disappeared in a shower of smoke, surprising him.

"Wha-"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Zenn roared in frustration"Dammit what now!?"

Fallonis' eyes opened even wider than before as she saw no less than 100 Narutos completely fill in the clearing they were trapped in, many of them were either snickering or throwing out taunts at the overwhelmed Satyr.

"Hey over here!"

"No, no, over here!"

"What's wrong, fox got your tongue?"

Zenn was constantly turning around at each sound the clones made, his eyes frantically trying to see through the illusion, 'It's as if they are all real, my eyes can't see through his magic!'

Fallonis then noticed that the Naruto's had completely blocked Zenn from being able to view her cage at all, allowing one of them to turn around and smirk at her.

"You want out?"

Behind the Naruto who was speaking to her, the other clones continued their verbal jabbing at the Satyr, who was getting ready to attack. Fallonis immediately nodded her head to the clone's question.

"Then I want you to know something."

Gawking at the audacity of Naruto to actually give her an ultimatum, Fallonis almost began berating the boy before she was interrupted, "From this moment on, you and I are equals, ya hear?" The blonde pierced her with his gaze and pulled out a kunai, picking the lock on the cage with ease and opening it up wide, "No more brat, child, boy... my name's Naruto."

As she took in his words, Fallonis looked behind the clone to observe the action very much still taking place. What had once been an overconfident Zenn, assuming that all of the clones were just illusions, had quickly turned into a panicking demon being held down by ten or more Narutos.

Then she noticed it, just a few paces in front of demon stood three more Narutos, two of which where focusing on the right hand of the other.

"Because one day I'm gonna be the strongest shinobi in my village, ya know!"

The ropes around her hands were cut loose and the Sentinel stood fully to watch the upcoming attack. Fallonis watched as the clones finished whatever they were doing, and moved out of the way to reveal the attack they had been creating.

It was, in a way, beautiful. The blue, whirling ball of energy for some reason or another reminded her of the moon, yet at the same time, she could tell that it was dangerous to get close to.

Zenn stopped attempting to fight against the clones holding him down and turned his head to stare at the sight before him, his eyes widening.

"W- What in the legion is that?"

Naruto charged at Zenn, his hand drawn back, the jinchuuriki idly noticed at the last second that the black furbolg which had been fighting off many of clones, was coming right in between him and his target.

He kept charging.

A literal barrage of clones beat into the bear-like creature, and eventually, the dead weight of the furbolg slid to the side and collapsed, showing Zenn that Naruto had still kept charging his attack, and was coming right for him.

Fallonis watched in fascination, as the Naruto next to her grinned triumphantly.

 **"RASENGAN!"**

Blood splattered from the demon. The ball of energy, collided with his chest, grinding and tearing the corded muscle apart as if it were butter.

Then it got worse.

The blonde finally expelled all of the pent up energy in his little ball of destruction, his rasengan as he had called it, catapulting Zenn and the clones holding him down into a tree with massive amounts of force.

*BOOM*

*POOF*

*POOF*

Wood shattered and splintered across the clearing, scattering large amounts of dust and dirt in the process.

The trunk was now decently damaged, and now encased the body of Zenn Foulhoof.

Meanwhile all the other clones cheered and jumped in celebration, their collective grins all almost mirroring each other perfectly.

The clone next to Fallonis smirked, "That old hag owes me a necklace…"

As Naruto's clones disappeared one by one, Fallonis walked up to the tree Zenn had been encased in. Inside she found the broken body of Zenn Foulhoof, his chest was completely caved in, with no chance for him to be revived. Reaching inside she unhooked the satchel from around his waist and opened it.

"Fal' shasa!!" the woman cursed in Darnassian.

The real Naruto jogged up to her, "Everything okay?"

Fallonis shook her head and observed the wounds on Naruto's face, his nose, which had once looked broken, seemed to have healed somehow, the only signs being the dried up blood on his face.

"He was clever enough to either hide the water or have it delivered to somebody else, we will have to inform the druids in Starbreeze of this."

Naruto clenched his fists and cursed at the ground beneath him.

"Well done Naruto."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked up to see Fallonis looking down on him, barely a hint of a smile on her face.

"But what about the water, I mean isn't that stuff super important for you guys?"

Fallonis frowned, "That isn't your fault, it's mine for being arrogant and not keeping my guard up. I assumed that we wouldn't run into trouble." The sentinel donned the stolen satchel once more and started walking out of the clearing, speaking over her back, "You have taken down an enemy of our people, and for that, I shall respect your request, Naruto."

Gawking at the change of attitude for a moment, the jinchuuriki quickly switched gears and smirked, even if she didn't admit it directly, he had earned at least a bit of her respect. Then realization dawned on him that he was being left behind and he quickly gave chase after her, "Hey wait up I-"

"Oof!"

Before he could even make it a full three steps, the blonde had hooked his leg on the body of the furbolg his clones had taken care of earlier. Naruto rubbed his back as he laid on the ground, his eyes squinting and focusing on the body in front of him.

Then he noticed the necklace around the furbolgs neck, or rather, the green amulet the necklace was looped through.

Not believing his luck, Naruto scooped up the necklace and grinned, "Well it ain't granny's but it'll do!"

With that statement the blonde donned the necklace and hid the amulet beneath his fishnet shirt before continuing his search for Fallonis.

 **Le gasp! The author lives! After *counts slowly* 5 months! Anywho, i finally got the motivation to work on this again, and got a cleared up work and school schedule set up too. I'm not too sure if i like this chapter much, at least from a writer's perspective. The story is going where i want it to (of course) but i feel like something's off with my pacing, which i'm trying to figure out. Oh well, if you're an experienced writer and know what im talking about any advice would be great thanks for reading and any reviews in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wind

Chapter 6:

In an unknown part of Teldrassil, Vorlus stood.

He stood, his eyes reflecting the pools of fel energy pouring out from the moonwell in front of him, which had recently received a welcome donation of energy thanks to one of his henchman's machinations.

"How is our progress, master?" A raspy asked from behind him.

Vorlus grinned maliciously, watching as the center of well started to shift from a greenish-yellow, to a more permanent black, "Perfectly, we only require three more vials Melenas, do not fail me."

Melenas retreated slowly, still bowing as he left, "Your will shall be done."

Volus corrected him, despite the minion no longer being within earshot, "The Legion's will, shall be done."

The walk to Starbreeze had been a silent and contemplative one. Naruto could be called many things, brash, naive, even impulsive, but on that list one would never find socially ignorant. Naruto could read emotions well, and build bonds with others quickly. Which was why even though he would peek up at Fallonis from time-to-time, he still wouldn't speak a word. The shame and guilt written on her face was palpable.

Nonetheless, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't remain silent forever, and the questions stirring inside his head required answers.

"Hey, Fallonis"

The elf who had been cautiously scanning the road ahead, afraid of being caught unaware for a second time, responded without looking back at him, "What is it?"

"What's gonna happen when we tell these guys in Starbrush that the vial was stolen?"

The Sentinel's face flashed with anxiety for a mere second before shifting back to stoicism.

"It's called Starbreeze, and as for your question…. I'm not sure..."

Naruto not so eloquently quirked one of his eyebrows up, "Whaddya mean you're not sure? What do your people do when you fail a mission?"

Fallonis sighed in exasperation, but figured it would be better to just answer the blonde than continue attempting to put him off, "I will be reprimanded, but I am not sure how severe my punishment will be. The waters of the moonwells hold untold power Naruto, power that can cause massive amounts of destruction when put in the wrong hands."

Understanding donned on the blonde, who unconsciously clutched at his gut, an action which did not go unnoticed by Fallonis.

The pair finally approached a road sign marked with letters Naruto couldn't read, and the cobblestone path (which they had finally found again after walking through the forest for another hour) split in two.

Fallonis guided them to the left, and in the distance Naruto barely make out the roofs of various huts and buildings.

"That is Starbreeze Village. We should be safe now, but keep your guard up Naruto."

"Right!"

/-/

Gaerolas Talvethren looked across the small settlement that was Starbreeze Village. Not quite as large as Dolanaar, he was nonetheless proud of what his people had managed to build so far. Various merchants and tradesmen littered the main street, but they only made up a small amount of the populace. The majority of the elves here practiced Druidism, and were always being sent out to either collect healing herbs, study the wild animals of the region, or to research the ever growing suspicion that there was a corruption still lurking within Teldrassil.

A small breeze blew through the elf's shock white hair, and his wizened features grew taut, "How troubling... "

Gaerolas turned away from his perch and retreated into his quarters, approaching the small desk that carried a letter he had been penning for Arthridas Bearmantle in Dolanaar. Truthfully, he felt that the suspicions of corruption had merit, which was why he planned on sending word to Arthridas to have a small group of elite druids and sentinels formed with the express purpose of rooting out the truth. Of course this had to be done in secret, if there was no corruption at all, then he would be rising a panic out of the populace for nothing. However, if the opposite proved to be true, then it needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly.

He hated lying to his people, but it was for the better good.

A knock at his door interrupted the aged druid's writing, and with a grunt of annoyance the elf noticed that a blot of ink had dropped from his quill and ruined an entire sentence' worth of writing.

Crumpling up the sheet of paper and throwing it into the fireplace beside him the elf grunted out a brief 'enter' while standing from his desk.

A sentinel entered, as he had expected, but what followed completely baffled him.

"What in the name of Elune is a human doing this deep in Teldrassil?" were the words that escaped his mouth before he could think to stop them.

The human child beside the sentinel was not amused, "Nice to meet you too bastard!"

The sentinel, which Gaerolas finally realized was actually the infamous Fallonis Whitearrow, swatted the back of the boy's head, then pushed his head down so that he was in a strained bowing position.

"My apologies Gaerolas, this child has yet to learn any manners…"

Gaerolas looked at the scene, a little shocked at what had just occurred, before he let a rueful smile grow on his lips, "Seeing you interact so casually with another being is enough of an apology for me Fallonis," said Sentinel's eyes widened, and she immediately let go of Naruto who popped back up into a standing position like a spring, "I will let it go this time."

Gaerolas gestured towards a pair of stools in the room, "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'm sure your journey here was long."

Fallonis shook her head, "Unfortunately the news I bring today will not allow for any rest Gaerolas."

The elf paused, as he had been about to go sit back at his desk, and responded with a sinking feeling in his gut, "Surely you are exaggerating?" He watched the anxiety on Fallonis' face grow, and as she told him of her experience with the Satyr, Zenn Foulhoof, Gaerolas clenched his fists.

Teldrassil had not yet been expunged of it's corruption.

/-/

Naruto squirmed as he watched this "Garylis" guy, as he was sure that was how his name was pronounced, scribbled on an old looking piece of paper.

The scenery around him, and the tension in the room as Fallonis stood guard over the entrance, reminded him of when he used to sit in the Hokage Tower as a little kid, watching his surrogate grandfather sort through mission requests and no doubt sign the deaths of many people.

' _Old man… what would you do?'_

Immediately Naruto slapped himself across the cheek, earning a confused look from Fallonis. He couldnt afford to dwell on the past or on his situation. Even if he did, it would keep him from doing the one thing that had kept him alive so far.

And that, was training.

With newfound resolve Naruto stood up and jumped out the open balcony just to the right of Gaerolas, leaving a stunned sentinel and an amused Gaerolas.

Quickly the Sentinel made to go after the young boy but stopped when Gaerolas spoke up from behind her, "Leave him be for now"

"But Sir-"

Gaerolas dropped his feather pen into the inkwell on his desk, the clink echoing across the room. "That boy… for one reason or another the spirits of nature seem to cling to him."

Fallonis had always followed the path of a warrior, a sentinel, she had never maintained the patience for druidism like some of her other sisters and brothers. The thought of becoming a priestess hadn't really appealed to her either, and with the strict outlaw of arcane study that followed the destruction of the Well of Eternity, that left only one path for her to carve out for herself.

As if sensing her confusion Gaerolas continued, "To understand nature is to understand youth. Always changing, growing, sometimes the growth is erratic and unpredictable, other times slow and guided," Gaerolas rolled up his parchment and turned to face the young woman, "Regardless, nature will always do what it wills first, and heed the guidance last."

The elf smiled as he handed Fallonis the parchment, "That boy, his youth reminds me of nature."

Fallonis understood, at least as well as she could within the confines of her perspective on life, "Still, surely he could have waited a little longer… you finished the letter just after he left!"

The twinkle in Gaerolas eyes seemed to shine a little brighter, "I'm sure the farmer also told the tree to wait just a little longer before dropping its apple, so he could go grab his basket… Nature always follows its intended course, Fallonis"

The woman did her best to hide her annoyance, honestly, did every druid need to preach?

Gaerolas smirked, but didn't voice any more wisdom, but instead provided instruction, "Please, take that letter to Arthridas Bearmantle in Dolanaar, he will know what the best course of action should be…"

Fallonis nodded dutifully, storing the druids words in her mind for pondering at a later date, hesitantly she voiced her inner worries, "Sir, what do you think this all means? The furbolg and the Satyr joining forces after so long? The great quake that just shook the very foundations of our home?"

Gaerolas gazed up at the canopy outside his balcony, the faint moonlight striking his eyes and wizened features in a mystical way, "Hmm…" wind swept up the curtains hanging over his sole windowsill.

"I feel a troubling breeze on the horizon…"

Those words did little to satiate Fallonis' worries"

/-/

"RASENGAN!"

A loud crash echoed in the small clearing Naruto had found just outside Starbrus- _Starbreeze_ village.

The boy panted as he stared at the large hole he had carved into the tree, his palm ached, but at least it wasn't littered with chakra burns like before when he had been training in his home world.

Home world.

He had never thought such a concept would exist in his mind, but then again, Naruto had always been one to live in the present. Many thoughts weren't birthed in his mind, but rather drilled into it.

Gentle clapping sounded behind him, making Naruto jump and reach for his kunai, "Wow! Impressive! And for such a young warrior too!"

Walking into the clearing with strides of confidence, yet a kindly gaze in their eyes, was a kaldorei woman, no markings were prevalent on her face, unlike the majority of her kind Naruto had run into, and her hair was tied in a single ponytail, its color a shocking blue.

For one reason or another the word Cyan jumped to the forefront of Naruto's thoughts.

"Wow…" regardless the woman still shared the same trait that all night elves he met had. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

The woman stopped just within arms reach of him, her face the picture of serenity, "Forgive my intrusion, I just couldn't help but admire another master of the arcane, my name is Delyria Moonflower"

"De-lyr-ia? Why do you guys always have such weird names? And Arcane? What's that?"

The womans face seemed to go through a myriad of expressions, amused when he commented on her name, and downright nonplussed when he said he knew nothing about the arcane.

"Interesting, perhaps the humans call it something else?" the woman then started to mumble to herself, producing a book out of thin air and writing in it continuously.

Naruto watched in mild annoyance, _'Great, another bookworm, I wish Fallonis was here'_

Naruto poked Delyria's shoulder prompting her to stop and look at him apologetically, "Again, my apologies, you are perhaps the first person I have ever seen use the arcane arts in millenia."

Not surprised that the elf was thousands of years old like all the other elves, the blonde corrected her, "Again lady, I have no clue what 'Arcane' means, are you talking about my Chakra?"

"Ah! I see! So humans have adopted a more Pandaren approach to magic then?"

Naruto swiped the elf's book from her hand before she could on another writing spree, "No! Geez what's with you guys and books, don't you wanna play or go for runs or anything?"

Delyria grinned playfully while eyeing her book, "Well… I guess we could do that more often, but that gets boring after our first 100 years of existence…"

Suddenly Naruto felt the weight of her book leave his hands and looked up to see a carbon copy of Delyria behind him, waving her book around above his reach triumphantly, "Besides, wouldn't it be more fun to be able to do this?" the copy mocked.

Naruto stared in amazement at Delyria as she bowed in gratitude to her copy, whom returned her book and faded with a shimmer. The smirk on the womans face only lasted for about 10 seconds.

"That's awesome! So you can make Shadow Clones too!?"

Chaos ensued.

/-/

 **LMFAO IM BACK BITCHES WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**

 **I did want to post a longer chapter, and I might still make another quick one here during the holidays, but I figured this would be enough of an appetizer for now.**

 **Hugs and kisses and all that jazz -Sally**


End file.
